un comienzo contigo
by the black cat and the jocker
Summary: por una broma de Shigure, Kyou vuelve a herir los sentimientos de Thoru, y para que no lo odie y lo deje solo va a buscarla, revelación de sentimientos, humor y cap 2 lemmon, queda a cargo de los lectores si desean leer el lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Ohaio minna, decidí hacer un two-shoot aunque no se si van a ser dos o más pero lo que si estoy segura es que quiero escribir de esta pareja es un...bueno mejor no adelanto sino los desepcionaré xD les deko el declimer

**Declimer:** Fruit Basket y sus personajes no me pertenece, le pertenece a Natsuki Takaya

**Un comienzo Contigo **

**parte I**

**Tohru POV**

Es un hermoso día de primavera...un día como este es perfecto para ir a la playa

En este momento me dirijo a la habitación de Kyo-kun

-Kyou-Kun ya esta el almuerzo -dije entrando en la habitación del Neko el cual estaba aun durmiendo...se me ocurrió algo para despertarlo suavemente- Kyou-kun despierta, ya amaneció -dije con voz suave y acariciandole los cabellos del chico lo cual hizo que él entreabriera un ojo perezoso

-Ohaio tohru -dijo somnoliento y volviendo a cerrar el ojo...pero en unos instantes los abrió como si le ubiesen tirado una cubeta de agua helada ya que yo estaba muy serca (N/A: Tohru estaba arrodillada enfrente de su futón e inclinada con su cuarpo cerca del suyo XD) y pude ver como su rostro se sonrojaba...-Puf-Ese sonido idicaba que Kyou se había convertido en Neko naranja-Tohru no hagas eso...me pones nervioso -decía Kyou tratando de no sonar nervioso y aún más sonrojado...aunque el fuera un gato igual se le notaba el sonrojo

-Sabes Kyou...desde qué ví tu verdadera apariencia...quiero pasar más tiempo contigo...ya pasó un año de eso...y ya no tengo miedo de estar contigo y decirte lo que siento por tí -dije mientras lo cargaba y lo abrasaba con delicadeza...me encantaba ese contacto con él...aunque fuese un gato me gustaba demostrarle mi afecto y demostrarle que no estaba solo, que yo lo estaría apoyando siempre que lo necesite- te quiero mucho, Kyou-kun...no lo olvides nunca, si necesitas a alguien para que te escuche...me tienes a mí...estaré cuando me necesites a tu lado -dije posandolo de nuevo en el piso

-Gracias -dijo Kyou con voz suave- Pofff -bueno ya me ha pasado antes así que no me alarmé tanto y solo me dí la buelta

**Fin Tohru POV**

-Tohru, Kyou vajen q...-Shigure se quedó a medio terminar ya que vió a un Kyou sonrojado y desnudo y a una tohru sonrojada y algo nerviosa y se le ocurrió una idea- Kyou no savía que ya tenías este tipo de relación con la flor de la casa...solo deja qué se entere toda la familia Souma vamos a hacer un gran vanquete de boda -decía shigure divertido y burlón a lo qué Kyou no aguantó más y explotó

-!PERO DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO ELLA ES SOLO MI AMIGA¡ -dijo Kyou pero se detubo de suvito con los insultos ya qué se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho y que quizas la haya herido

-"OH-OH creo qué esta vez metí la pata solo quería molestar a Kyou...pero que reaccionó peor de lo qué esperaba" -pensaba Shigure con lástima de la joven que en ese momento tenía los ojos detrás del serquillo

-S-Saldré un rato ya vuelvo -dijo la chica levantando la vista y con una sonrisa

-"esa sonrisa es forzada...creo que le doleó más esto que lo qué le hizo Akito en la casa principal" -pensó Shigure dandose cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía la chica para mostar una sonrisa vacía- Claro tomate todo el tiempo qué quieras -dijo Shigure con voz paterna y acariciandole los cabellos de una forma dulce

-"Esta vez...lo arruiné todo por la culpa de ese Shigure" -pensaba Kyou con una mirada triste y viendo como la chica salía corriendo de la casa directo al bosque

-Te recomendaría no seguirla...pero quizas sea mejor si fueras a tratar de arreglar tu exabrupto con ella...la heriste demasiado Kyou...si quieres tener amigos y una novia tendrías que ser más delicado -dijo Shigure seriamente, en esta ocación no planeaba hacer más bromas ya que podría ser peor- Ve Kyou...traela de buelta...es peligroso que ande por aquí sola -trato de incentivar al Neko...el cual no necesitó que se lo dijera más de una vez ya que había salido corriendo a buscarla

Mientras tanto en un claro del bosque serca de donde kyou se habia convertido en el monstruo que no quería mostrar se encontaba Tohru derramando lágrimas...no solo de tristeza sino que del rechazo qué le hizo Kyou se le había hecho un vacío en su corazón..un vacío que estaba empezando a consumirle la vida...

Luego de un rato Kyou encontró el cuerpo de Tohru recostado en el piso temblando de frío y con la cara totalmente mojada por las lágrimas...y estaba pálida...muy pálida como si la vida se le hubiese ido de las manos...pero aun estaba conciente

-Tohru...-dijo Kyou con la voz casi inaudible...se le había formado un nudo en la garganta qué no podía quitarse desde que escupió esas palabras frías y sin sentido...le había dolido igual que a ella ese momento- Lo siento...mucho...no...quería -decía mientras se caía de rodillas en el suelo y bajaba la vista...tenía los ojos húmedos, tenía ese nudo que le decía "desahogate", "llora", "pidele perdón"...lo qué hizo que todos esos sentimientos salieran a flote y explotaran todos juntos- Lo siento, desde pequeño...mi destino fué muy cruel...todos me temían...me esquvaban...nadie quería estar serca mío...pero tú...-dijo levantando la vista para mirarla- tú me enseñaste...a querer...a soñar...a tener confianza en mí y en los demas...y...y tambien a...amar...lo que le dije a Shigure no fué verdad...-decía aun derramando lágrimas de arrepentimiento- todos me traumaron...de que nunca...podría encontrar a alguien...que quisiera estar conmigo...lo siento no quería herirte...si yo te hiero...me lastimo a mí mismo...porque me dolió en el pecho cuando dije eso...aun no comprendo que es lo que siento cuando estoy...a tú lado...me siento extraño...es como si...quisiera estar siempre contigo -decía con lágrimas en los ojos y bajando la cabeza para sentrarla una vez más en el suelo y apretar los puños...pero sintió un ruido proveniente de Tohru...levantó la vista y vió como ella trataba de levantarse para ir con el...pero a causa de que tenía temblores del frío y estaba debilitada lo intentaba...se levantó y no duró mucho tiempo de pie cuando se estaba callendo al piso...pero antes de tocar el frío de las rocas algo cálido la sostubo...era Kyou

-K-Kyou -dijo Tohru con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazandolo...pero no ocurrió nada- Kyou tu maldición -dijo Tohru con nuevas fuerzas que las sacó de la sorpresa y de la felicidad, de tenerlo tan serca se sonrojo bastante

-S-Sigo siendo -dijo igual de sorprendido y tocandose el rostro no crellendo las noticias- Sigo siendo humano no me transformé -dijo abrazando aun más fuerte a Tohru, a lo que ella le correspondió gustosa

-Me gustan tus abarasos Kyou-Kun -dijo ella aun más abrazada a él pero en un abrir y serrar de ojos...volvió a ser un gato

-¿Eh? -dijo Kyou con su rostro chivi en forma de gato- SERÁ POSIBLE...TODAVÍA NO ME DESAGO DE ESTO -dijo...o más bien gritó el neko en los brazos de Tohru qué tenía una sonrisa de alegría

-No importa como te veas siempre serás especial para mí -dijo sonrojada y de una manera sincera- Ai shitteru -dijo Tohru sonrojandose un poco más

-...-Kyou quedó en shock por esa confeción tan repentina pero luego de un rato respondió- Ai shitteru mo -dijo aun más sonrojado, Tohru lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y...-Pofff-otra vez se transformó Kyou pero perdió el equilibrio y terminó de espaldas al suelo evitando la caída de Tohru...quedaron en una posición un poco...comprometedora...ya que el estaba desnudo con tohru sobre el, ella estaba recostada sobre el...peró cuando se dió cuenta los dos se miraron sonrojados a más no poder por la sitaución...pero eso no evitó que ella y el se fueran acercando el uno al otro para darse un beso muy apacionado que demostraba el sentimiento del otro...

N/A: Ohaio Minna seguro me matarán por dejarlo ahí pero...en el próximo fic les dejo el lemmon completo sin Flash back y sin interrupciones O/O...me dá penita pero me gustan estos fics de amor y más si es de amor sincerto, y de estos dos jeje...me estoy volviendo Hentai como Shigure e Ikuto

Shigure: eso es porque somos buenos maestros ¿no es así Ikuto? ^-^

Ikuto: Si pero no sé que tiene de bueno si este fic no es Amuto ¬¬...por cierto que rayos hago yo aquí si no es un Amuto

N/A: Porque quezas te dé buenas ideas de lo que le podrías hacer a Amu ^u^...Shigure...O.O

Shigure: Siii que necesitas?

N/A: Mira detras de tí -_-´

*Shigure se dá la vuelta y pone una cara como la ves que la amiga tetrica de Tohru dice que hizo cosas horribles en la escuela y por eso la trasladaron...si no lo saben miren capitulo 6 :3*

Shigure: A ohaio Mit-chan ^-^´

Mit-chan: MAESTRO TIENE QUE ESCIBIR 1000 PAGINAS PARA MAÑANA Y ESTAS AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA *llorando y un aura negra de depreción la cubre*

Shigure: vamo, vamos no es para tanto...pero si quieres que escriba tienes que hacer algo por mi...tenes que incarte y ponerte como una mesa..

Mit-chan:enserio hará las 1000 paginas si hago eso

Shigure:SI

*se pone en esa posición*

Shigure: Gracias *mientras se sienta en su espalda* estaba cansado de estar de pie

*en ese momento Mit-chan se para haciendo que Shigure se caiga, y de un solo movimiento lo lleva arastras a un cuarto oscuro* lo siento despidanse por miiiiii...

Ikuto: eso fue aterrador...compadesco a ese Baka O.O

N/A: No te preocupes ya allará la forma de escaparse de ella "aunque esta vez lo dudo mucho" nos depedimos de parte de Shigure Jane...el próximo fic abrá lemmon XD


	2. un comienzo contigo parte 2

**N/A:** Ohaio minna, ya llegó el lemon como se los prometí lo haré completo y sin flash back les deko el declimer

**Declimer:** Fruit Basket y sus personajes no me pertenece, le pertenece a Natsuki Takaya

**Un comienzo Contigo **

**parte ll**

Kyou y Thoru seguían en esa posición besandose apacionadamente, repentinamente Kyou se dió la vuelta quedandose sobre Thoru, la cual estaba sonrojada

-Vamonos a otra parte...-dijo sonrojada y con algo de pena

-y ¿A donde...? -Kyou se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y trató de separarce de ella, pero la mano de Thoru no lo dejo por varias razones...y dos de ellas era que quería continuar con lo que estaban haciendo...y la otra era que Kyou estaba completamente desnudo...por lo que ella lo abrazo suavemente dandole a entender que no quería que se separara de ella

-¿Qui...eres seguir? -pregunto Kyou rojo a más no poder

-Si...pero vamos a un lugar...menos abierto -dijo igual de roja Thoru

Así que Kyou la cargo al esilo nupcial y se alejaron de ese lugar para encontrar un refugio...lo cual encontraron rapidamente ya que encontraron una cueva donde se metieron para poder seguir con su noche apacionada donde dos amantes demuestran su amor

Kyou empezo otra vez con besos pacionales mientras acariciaba su cabello y nuca, bajando por su delicado cuarpo hasta sus caderas, mientras que Thoru acariciaba su bien formado pecho, y sus cabellos cosa que le sacaba algún que otro suspiro al chico Neko, el cual tenia su miembro exitado pero no al límite así que él decidio dejar a Thoru en las mismas condiciones que el...comenzó con un tacto delicado, tocando el vientre de Thoru bajo la tela sacandole suspiros, sus suspiros eran exitantes pero él quería más que un suspiro, así que le quító la blusa que traía dejandola solo con el sosten, colocó una de sus manos en el pecho de ella,sacandole un gemido, que trató de acallar con sus manos

-Dejame escucharte...onegai -decía el neko con voz suplicante y ronca, lo que hizo que la chica se exitara un poco más y aceptar su pedido

Kyou continuó acariciando sus pechos, pero se cansó de estar tocando solo tela así que profundizó el beso asiendolo más ap0acionado y donde sus lenguas peleaban por ver quien era el más fuerte, mientras las manos hábiles del chico le desprendían el sosten dejandola con el torso desnudo, se separó un poco de ella y la contempló un poco parecía un angel con su rostro sonrojado por el placer que le estaba dando el neko y un poco por la vergüenza, por lo que trató de cubrirse sus pechos pero la mano de Kyou sustubo su menton y la besó dulcemente, cuando se separaron por falta de aire el le susurró al oido

-Eres hermosa...no tienes por qué cubrirte de mí...Ai shitteru Thoru -decía el chico con dulsura mientras que Thoru veía en los ojos del chico una mescla de amor, pación, sensualidad y placer

-Tu tambien eres hermoso...ai shitteru mo por como eres y tal cual eres con tus defectos y virtudes...así te quiero...y no quiero que cambies -decía con sinseridad en su voz lo que hizo que Kyou la besara con más fuerza pero sin lastimarla

Continuaron con las caricias, Kyou bajó su cabeza hasta los pechos de la chica para lamelods y succionarlos por lo que hizo que la chica se exitara aun más, Kyou al ver que los pechos de la chica estaban erectos y firmes subió su rostro al de ella para basarla, mientras que una mano juguetona bajó hasta la intimidad de la chica, y con hábiles movimientos tocó el boton de exitación de la chica que comenzo a gemir con más fuerza y haciendo que Kyou se exitara más aun, coenzó a introdusir un dedo y lo movió lentamente para que la chica se acostumbrara, luego introdujo un dedo más, y otro...hasta tener tres dedos en su interior y haciendo el vaiven más intenso

-M...e ven...ahhh -decía la chica entre gemidos, pero sin previo aviso se derramó en los dedos de Kyou el cual estaba orgulloso de haberla exitado hasta tal punto, quitó lentamente los dedos del interior de la chica y se acomodó entre las piernas de esta...lo que no predijo fué que la chica quería jugar con el como él lo hizo con ella...así que de un empujon quedo ella sobre el, Kyou quedó desconcertado y confundido

-Mi turno -le susurró la chica al oidi de Kyou, donde le lamió y mordió ligeramente, bajando por su pecho, donde mordia y dejaba besos húmedos sacandole leves gemidos al chico, ella continuó con su trabajo hasta llegar al miembro de Kyou que era conciderablemente grande, pero sin temer ni vacilar comenzó a acarticiarlo con lentitud hasta darle un ritmo constante donde Kyou gemía más fuerte que antes, entonces ella decidió meter el miembro de Kyou en su boca para comenzar a lamerlo y a masturbarlo

-T...horu...m...me vengo -dijo entrecortado y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar por la exitación que le estaba dando la chica la cual no se detubo y siguió hasta que Kyou se derramó en la boca de ella-Gome...-no terminó porque Thoru lo comenzó a besar, Kyou por su parte estaba imprecionado de que la chica no le haya dicho nada, pero cuando su separaron por falta de aire ella le sonrió dulcemente

-No te disculpes Kyou, continua onegai, no te contengas -dijo la chica sonriendole con dulsura lo cual hizo que Kyou pudo ver que ella lo hace porque quiere y no por obligación, y con fuerzas renovadas el la empujó suavemente para que quedara de espaldas y el se coloco nuevamente encima de ella, le separó ls piernas con delicadeza, y comenzó a penetrarla mientras que la besaba, cuidando de que no le doliera la penetración, hasta que algo lo dtuvo, era la barrera que decía que el era el primero en tomarla como suya, empujó de un golpe para que le doliera menos, pero eso no evitó que unas pequeñas lágrimas calleran por su rostro, las cuales fueron secadas por la mano gentil y comprendedora de Kyou

Luego de un rato ella se movió dandole a entender a Kyou que podía seguir, el captó la indirecta y comenzó a moverse...al principio era un vaiven lento pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo sus estocadas eran más rápidos y profundas, cosa que le sacaba gemidos más fuertes a Thoru, mientras el estaba haciendo su trabajo ella lo acariciaba y lo besaba...luego de una hora en esa acativiad los dos llegaron a la cima y al climax gritando el nombre del otro, cuando Kyou dejó su cemilla en Thoru se calleros dormidos en el suelo de la cueva, Kyou se quedó todavía adentro de Thoru y se recostó en el pecho de ella

-Thoru...-dijo Kyou posando su mirada carmesí en la mirada esmeralda de Thoru

-Sí Kyou -dijo con una mirada y sonrisa dulce

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? -preguntó Kyou un poco sonrojado cosa que hizo sonreir a Thoru

-Me encantaría Kyou-Koi -dijo Thoru con una sonrisa dulce, Kyou se estiró y la beso, luego la que estaba apollada en el pecho era Thoru en el pecho de Kyou, donde ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, jusntos y abrasados, y lo prinsipa...durmieron sin frío.

A la mañana siguinte ambos seguían descansando en la cueva cuando se despertaron se vistieron y se fueron a lo de Shigure...pero con la diferencia de que Kyou llevaba a Thoru en brazos al estilo nupcial, y la chica que estaba en sus brazos dormía como si nunca ubiese dormido...tal vez fué porque se sentía tranquila en los brazos de Kyou

-Vaya, vaya...se puede saber donde estuvieron haciendo ustedes par de enamorados- esa era la voz inconfundible del pervertido más grande en el mundo, pero en esta ocación tenía razón

-Estuvimos en una cueva divirtiendonos de lo lindo -dijo con sarcasmo Kyou

-Vaya que lindo es ser joven -dedcía Shigure con una sonrisa pícara mientras que Kyou se sonrojaba y trataba de no enojarse para no despertar a la chica que tenía en sus brazo- pero menos mal que te distes cuenta de que las personas tambíen pueden querer a alguien como nosotros -decía Shigure un poco más serio y con una mirada dulce dirigida a la joven- bienn vayan a dormir, creo que el cuarto de Thoru es más comodo para ustedes

-Shigure-san no molestews a mi novio, Kyou-koi vamos a dormir -decía Thoru adormilada y algo apenada

-Si ti lo dices -dijo Kyou sonrojado

"Madre por fin encontre ese sentimiento llamado amor, espero que te guste Kyou-kun como mi novio...y quizas como algo más"

N/A: Ohaio minna, tenía muchisimas ganas de escribir un lemmon de esta pareja, Ahhh *suspiro* este es mi segundo lemmon, a me olvidaba de algo para los que estan leyendo un demonio enmorado...estoy pensando en hacer un lemmon...:) así se entretienen un rato

Ya ne


End file.
